hackSPHERE
by Catfighter45
Summary: FEMSLASH! Did that get your attention? Okay First .hack fanfic. Original characters. Plot in progress. Please read and review. and I don't know why the . and the slash thing doesn't show in the title... tear


.hack/SPHERE

Disclaimer: .hack/ and The World, and basically everything except the characters and the "plot" are NOT mine. I just borrowed them for a little bit.

Author's Note: Okay, here it is. My first .hack/ fanfic-ish thing. It just has original characters, so sorry. Just so you know, I know nothing about .hack. Nothing at all. Just thought I'd warn you. But please review anyway, even if it's just to tell me that I suck. Even that would be welcomed. Well... I guess that's it. ... Oh! And there's femslash. Bye!

88888

Darkness. There is darkness all around. Quiet, Still, Clam. I stand on nothing, yet I do not fall. There is nothing in any direction of me. I am the only existing object in this field. There is nothing I can target, and nowhere I can go.

Yet, there is a light. It shines just a few yards away from me, just out of my grasp. I have tried walking toward it; either it moves, or I don't. A ball of pure white light. No larger than my fist and it's light doesn't carry far. But it is the only thing in this field. So it must mean something. I just haven't discovered it's purpose. Yet. But I will. And until then, this realm- Quiet, Still, Calm- is a good place to come and escape.

I lay in the grass near the Chaos Gate, lost in a trance as I watch the rotating circle slowly spin round and round. A small dirt road leads away from the Chaos Gate into the root town of Mac- Anu, the homeland of my character. A soft breeze washes over the area, causing my clothes to flap and waves to form in the grass. Merely an illusion of The World. I can almost feel it blowing against my cheek.

I am waiting for Inanna.

Inanna is my only friend in The World. In the beginning, when I first started this game, I wanted to play on my own. I remained a loner for a long time. But then I met her. We are complete opposites, in both our character's appearances and personalities. My hair is blacker than night, yet it shines with faint silver streaks in the darkness; it falls straight down my shoulders to the middle of my back. Hers is the color of sunshine, in tamed curls and ringlets it acts as a halo framing her face, barely passing her shoulders. It bobs around when she runs; mine obeys gravity. My skin is creamy white like the color of a full moon; hers is well tanned, as if she spends too much time in the sun. She is taller and her body has a stronger build, while mine is short and fragile-looking. Our eyes are the same though- reflecting the same dark brown. It was only fitting that we met. I am her other half, after all, just as she is mine.

My character's name is Lilith. The Dark Maiden.

Inanna gates-in; pulling me from my musing as she appears in a tunnel of white lights. She looks down at me, lying in the grass, my dark dress spread out over the green sea like black oil. The sun shines from behind her, causing her hair to glow around her face. Her eyes meet mine, brown pools that stare into my soul. I cannot hide from her; I have no secrets that she cannot decipher. I am helpless to her.

She smiles. She knows.

I do not smile. I don't smile in this game; I scowl. It's part of my character.

"Ready to go?" she chirps, her voice happy and cheery. She reaches out her hand, and waits for me to take it. I look at it for a moment, not wanting to make contact her. After a moment that lasts forever, I take it. Instead of taking my hand, she reaches straight through me and touches my heart. Her fingers do not intertwine around my; they twist around my heart and squeeze it to death. I can't breathe.

She knows. She won't let go.

"Where are we going today?" I ask as she pulls me up from the ground. Our hands are still connected and hang loosely between us, a chain to my captor.

"Someplace new," she answers, turning back to the gate.

"Ancient. Glade. Temple."

88888

LYKE OMG!1! REVIEW!111!1!11!11!1!2!1!

((And no, that's not how I really talk/write, just making a point. -.-' ))


End file.
